


Hope

by wiltedrosee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Head Injury, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Onyankopon Is A Sweetheart, Shooting, Yelena Is An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: “It’s kinda like a reminder to have hope, even in this living hell we’re in. Seems pretty far fetched huh?”
Relationships: Onyankopon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Onyankopon x Black Fem Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is catered more towards black women so if you’re not, just read chapter 2!

You were fortunate enough to be a part of the group that went to Marley, but at what cost? Everyday that you were away from Paradis you missed the place that you called home. It was like going to war, only to never return to the family that you didn’t have.

Guns firing. Gear clunking. Screaming all around.  
Your brain over stimmed from all the chaos but your mission was number one. 

“Y/N BEHIND YOU!”

You turned but it was too late, a rock came flying and hit you in the back of your head, knocking you unconscious. Luckily your close friend Onyankopon used his ODM gear to reach you before you hit the ground but the amount of blood leaking from beyond your curls was concerning. For some reason he felt like he wanted- no, needed to protect you.

You woke up on your back and facing the sky. Small red spots of blood that leaked from your bandage had stained the sheet below you. The roaring heat radiated from the fire that you were positioned around. 

You looked around to see Pieck, Onyankopon, Hange, and Yelena.

“She’s awake” Hange said to Onyankopon, handing him a bucket. “Go get some more water for her.”

“Don’t move around too much Y/N, I’ll be back.”

“Alright.”

He left and you turned to Hange.

“Who wrapped my head? Did you do it?”

“Actually no it was Onyankopon. He was very insistent on saving you.” they said with a greasy chuckle. 

You lifted your body up from the ground to the best of your ability, not wanting to over exert yourself.

“Oh good you're able to sit up! I was afraid the injury would prevent that.” Hange said passing you a bowl of hot soup.

The stock filled vegetables sat well in your stomach, replenishing the energy you’d lost during the last fight.

You tried to eat in peace but you couldn’t with Yelena constantly staring at you.

“Why do you keep staring at me? You think I’m hot?” you asked in an annoyed tone.

“Not at all. Just curious to how someone like you was able to join the survey corps.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Y’know letting one measly rock put you out of commission for several hours doesn’t seem very honorable.”

“Did you criticize your monkey gods actions the same way when he got his ass whooped by Levi?”

“Y/N, that’s enough” Hange butted in as Pieck giggled in the background.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Go kiss that baboon's ass instead of picking apart everything I do.”

“Piece of shit”

There was a moment of silence before you spoke again.

“Yelena, do you know what it’s like to be cracked in the back of your skull by a stray piece of debris?”

“No”

“Would you like to?”

Before she could even respond you leaped upwards holding a rock that just so happened to be laying next to your sheet.

Never unprepared, Yelena took her gun from her hip and pulled the trigger.

POP

“Y/N!”

Two headstrong soldiers who have trouble controlling their anger was definitely not a good combo, you came to that assumption as you heard the bullet leave it’s chamber.

You closed your eyes ready to embrace the impact but opened them when you only felt a slight burn against the side of your head.

Onyankopon stood their breathing heavily with his hand tightly gripping Yelena’s wrist. He’d come back just in time and moved her hand enough to prevent her from making a fatal shot.

The trigger happy asshole scoffed and snatched her arm from him. You touched the side of your head and your hands turned a familiar shade of red.

Onyankopon grabbed some vodka and his handkerchief and put pressure on the wound. His attentiveness to your injuries was flattering.

The wound wasn’t deep but you’d lost enough blood already, making you pass out once more.

He sat over your unconscious body, constantly checking your temperature and changing your towel to make sure you were alright until his body finally gave in and he fell asleep.

When you woke up for the second time, everyone was asleep. There was no one awake to change your bandages or fill your canteen with water. Well, there was Yelena but you’d rather die of infection than let her touch you.

“I’m going to the river, cunt.” you said to Yelena, adding the last part under your breath.

You grabbed the bottle of vodka then rubbed Piecks sleeping nose as you walked by and made your way to the river.

Stripping down to nothing, you ran your hands through the water to adjust yourself to the temperature before stepping in. While you soaked you took several swigs of the vodka. Something you normally wouldn’t do if Levi was with you.

You lathered up a compact soap given to all the cadets with a make-shift towel. ‘Scrub til your skin falls off’ was Levi’s motto. Soldiers grime was no joke.

While rinsing yourself off, you felt a prick in your foot. You lifted it up to see you’d stepped on some kind of pin. Upon further inspection you realized it belonged to Onyankopon. He must have dropped it when he went to get you water. You placed it in your curls to give him once you returned. 

“Where’s Y/N” Onyankopon asked, waking up from his slumber.

“Got devoured by Titans” she said pointing to a small puddle of blood that was actually from your head injuries.

“THE FUCK?!”

“Keep it down, you’ll wake Hange. She went to the river.”

“Alone?”

“She’ll be fine.”

Ignoring Yelena, Onyankopon rushed to his feet and ran to the river on the other side of the trees. His eyes widened once he saw you. Getting a drink is what he expected you to be doing, not you being naked and bathing in the river.

As much as he wanted to return to camp, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Beads of water sat perfectly on your curls like morning dew on the leaves.

You ran your fingers through your thick curls, knocking out any tangles you met along the way and not knowing he was behind you until he cleared his throat.

“I-uh- excuse me Y/N. I thought something might’ve happened so I came but it seems you’re fine. I’ll leave now.”

“Wait don’t go!” you shouted, shaking your hair until the pin fell out. “This is yours right?”

“Ah it’s my hope pin.” he said once he got a closer look. “But hold onto that for a second, let me help you.” 

He removed his jacket and placed it around your shoulders after leading you out of the river.

“Now you can take it” you said with a chuckle as you placed it in his hand. “Does it mean anything to you?”

“It’s kinda like a reminder to have hope, even in this living hell we’re in. Seems pretty far fetched huh?”

“Oh no not at all. It’s always good to have a memento of that type of thing.”

You squeezed the remaining water from your hair and put the bundle of frizz into a low ponytail. He watched every moment, with the look of contemplation in his eyes as if he wanted to ask you something.

“Y/N, is there something that you’re passionate about?”

“Friends. But it used to be the ocean.”

“Why?”

“It gave me something to look forward to from inside the walls. The river here reminded me of that. Its water is clear, almost as clear as the ocean when I saw it for the first time. Even though the ocean’s salt water burned my eyes, the tears were straight from my heart.”

He thought your words were a bit poetic in a way. But then again that was the same with almost anything you said.

“What about you Onyankopon? Anything you’re passionate about?”

He took a second to think before standing and grabbing your hand.

“Well there is one thing.”

His free hand gripped your waist and pulled you in for a kiss. You were shocked but his lips were so full and smooth that you couldn’t help but fall into it.

When your lips separated, he laughed and licked his lips.

“Had a little drink I see?”

“Do you blame me?”

“Not at all”

His hands pulled you back in again but this time you pushed away.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if Hange comes? Or Pieck?!”

That signature smirk appeared on his face as he picked you up and laid you flat on your back. His jacket protected you from the ground and he began stripping.

“I’ll hold my hand over your mouth so we won’t make any noise, and you can squeeze my other one if anything goes wrong.”

You didn’t hesitate as he leaned in and began kissing your neck once more. His rough fingers teased you, rubbing down your stomach and to your clit, stimulating you until he could feel arousal leaking from your pussy.

“Are you ready?” he purrs into your ear.

You nod and he lines his cock up at your entrance. He slowly pushed his head against your hole to prepare you and you can already tell that he’s huge.

Slowly he pushed himself inside forcing a sharp cry from your gut. His hand shot up to cover your mouth but he made your tooth cut your lip. The metallic flavor made itself known on your tongue.

You hated blood but it tasted so good in the moment. He thrust into you slow, squeezing your hand to prevent himself from moaning. 

Every ridge and vein could be felt against your walls. You wanted all of him to be buried deep inside of you. You could feel your legs sliding up around his back and pulling him in deeper.

Your hand squeezed his back, making him stop mid-thrust. 

“What is it? Am I hurting you?”

“No, just...go faster please.”

His eyes brightened and he sped up without hesitation. You could feel your back arching up off the ground as he plunged himself deep into you. The pale moonlight glowed perfectly on his beautiful dark skin, allowing you to see that wonderful smile when he moved upwards.

Every movement felt like you were being impaled but it felt oh so good. Your guts were screaming and your clit was aching.

Your eyes started rolling to the back of your head and you clamped down around him. Squelching resonated through the air along with repressed shrieks.

Replacing his hand with his lips, he let you moan into his mouth as you both came together.

His fingers stroked your sleeping face and now clothed body as he waited for his own wave of sleep to befall him. As his eyes closed all he could think of was the one thing you gave him since the day you met.

Hope.


	2. Onyankopon x Fem Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s kinda like a reminder to have hope, even in this living hell we’re in. Seems pretty far fetched huh?”

You were fortunate enough to be a part of the group that went to Marley, but at what cost? Everyday that you were away from Paradis you missed the place that you called home. It was like going to war, only to never return to the family that you didn’t have.

Guns firing. Gear clunking. Screaming all around.  
Your brain over stimmed from all the chaos but your mission was number one. 

“Y/N BEHIND YOU!”

You turned but it was too late, a rock came flying and hit you in the back of your head, knocking you unconscious. Luckily your close friend Onyankopon used his ODM gear to reach you before you hit the ground but the amount of blood leaking from your scalp was concerning. For some reason he felt like he wanted- no, needed to protect you.

You woke up on your back and facing the sky. Small red spots of blood that leaked from your bandage had stained the sheet below you. The roaring heat radiated from the fire that you were positioned around. 

You looked around to see Pieck, Onyankopon, Hange, and Yelena.

“She’s awake” Hange said to Onyankopon, handing him a bucket. “Go get some more water for her.”

“Don’t move around too much Y/N, I’ll be back.”

“Alright.”

He left and you turned to Hange.

“Who wrapped my head? Did you do it?”

“Actually no it was Onyankopon. He was very insistent on saving you.” they said with a greasy chuckle. 

You lifted your body up from the ground to the best of your ability, not wanting to over exert yourself.

“Oh good you're able to sit up! I was afraid the injury would prevent that.” Hange said passing you a bowl of hot soup.

The stock filled vegetables sat well in your stomach, replenishing the energy you’d lost during the last fight.

You tried to eat in peace but you couldn’t with Yelena constantly staring at you.

“Why do you keep staring at me? You think I’m hot?” you asked in an annoyed tone.

“Not at all. Just curious to how someone like you was able to join the survey corps.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Y’know letting one measly rock put you out of commission for several hours doesn’t seem very honorable.”

“Did you criticize your monkey gods actions the same way when he got his ass whooped by Levi?”

“Y/N, that’s enough” Hange butted in as Pieck giggled in the background.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Go kiss that baboon's ass instead of picking apart everything I do.”

“Piece of shit”

There was a moment of silence before you spoke again.

“Yelena, do you know what it’s like to be cracked in the back of your skull by a stray piece of debris?”

“No”

“Would you like to?”

Before she could even respond you leaped upwards holding a rock that just so happened to be laying next to your sheet.

Never unprepared, Yelena took her gun from her hip and pulled the trigger.

POP

“Y/N!”

Two headstrong soldiers who have trouble controlling their anger was definitely not a good combo, you came to that assumption as you heard the bullet leave it’s chamber.

You closed your eyes ready to embrace the impact but opened them when you only felt a slight burn against the side of your head.

Onyankopon stood their breathing heavily with his hand tightly gripping Yelena’s wrist. He’d come back just in time and moved her hand enough to prevent her from making a fatal shot.

The trigger happy asshole scoffed and snatched her arm from him. You touched the side of your head and your hands turned a familiar shade of red.

Onyankopon grabbed some vodka and his handkerchief and put pressure on the wound. His attentiveness to your injuries was flattering.

The wound wasn’t deep but you’d lost enough blood already, making you pass out once more.

He sat over your unconscious body, constantly checking your temperature and changing your towel to make sure you were alright until his body finally gave in and he fell asleep.

When you woke up for the second time, everyone was asleep. There was no one awake to change your bandages or fill your canteen with water. Well, there was Yelena but you’d rather die of infection than let her touch you.

“I’m going to the river, cunt.” you said to Yelena, adding the last part under your breath.

You grabbed the bottle of vodka then rubbed Piecks sleeping nose as you walked by and made your way to the river.

Stripping down to nothing, you ran your hands through the water to adjust yourself to the temperature before stepping in. While you soaked you took several swigs of the vodka. Something you normally wouldn’t do if Levi was with you.

You lathered up a compact soap given to all the cadets with a make-shift towel. ‘Scrub til your skin falls off’ was Levi’s motto. Soldiers grime was no joke.

While rinsing yourself off, you felt a prick in your foot. You lifted it up to see you’d stepped on some kind of pin. Upon further inspection you realized it belonged to Onyankopon. He must have dropped it when he went to get you water. You placed it in your hair to give him once you returned. 

“Where’s Y/N” Onyankopon asked, waking up from his slumber.

“Got devoured by Titans” she said pointing to a small puddle of blood that was actually from your head injuries.

“THE FUCK?!”

“Keep it down, you’ll wake Hange. She went to the river.”

“Alone?”

“She’ll be fine.”

Ignoring Yelena, Onyankopon rushed to his feet and ran to the river on the other side of the trees. His eyes widened once he saw you. Getting a drink is what he expected you to be doing, not you being naked and bathing in the river.

As much as he wanted to return to camp, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Beads of water sat perfectly on your breasts like morning dew on the leaves.

You ran your fingers through your hair , knocking out any dirt that could’ve accumulated during the mission and not knowing he was behind you until he cleared his throat.

“I-uh- excuse me Y/N. I thought something might’ve happened so I came but it seems you’re fine. I’ll leave now.”

“Wait don’t go!” you shouted, shaking your hair until the pin fell out. “This is yours right?”

“Ah it’s my hope pin.” he said once he got a closer look. “But hold onto that for a second, let me help you.” 

He removed his jacket and placed it around your shoulders after leading you out of the river.

“Now you can take it” you said with a chuckle as you placed it in his hand. “Does it mean anything to you?”

“It’s kinda like a reminder to have hope, even in this living hell we’re in. Seems pretty far fetched huh?”

“Oh no not at all. It’s always good to have a memento of that type of thing.”

You squeezed the remaining water from your hair and put the it into a low ponytail. He watched every moment, with the look of contemplation in his eyes as if he wanted to ask you something.

“Y/N, is there something that you’re passionate about?”

“Friends. But it used to be the ocean.”

“Why?”

“It gave me something to look forward to from inside the walls. The river here reminded me of that. Its water is clear, almost as clear as the ocean when I saw it for the first time. Even though the ocean’s salt water burned my eyes, the tears were straight from my heart.”

He thought your words were a bit poetic in a way. But then again that was the same with almost anything you said.

“What about you Onyankopon? Anything you’re passionate about?”

He took a second to think before standing and grabbing your hand.

“Well there is one thing.”

His free hand gripped your waist and pulled you in for a kiss. You were shocked but his lips were so full and smooth that you couldn’t help but fall into it.

When your lips separated, he laughed and licked his lips.

“Had a little drink I see?”

“Do you blame me?”

“Not at all”

His hands pulled you back in again but this time you pushed away.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if Hange comes? Or Pieck?!”

That signature smirk appeared on his face as he picked you up and laid you flat on your back. His jacket protected you from the ground and he began stripping.

“I’ll hold my hand over your mouth so we won’t make any noise, and you can squeeze my other one if anything goes wrong.”

You didn’t hesitate as he leaned in and began kissing your neck once more. His rough fingers teased you, rubbing down your stomach and to your clit, stimulating you until he could feel arousal leaking from your pussy.

“Are you ready?” he purrs into your ear.

You nod and he lines his cock up at your entrance. He slowly pushed his head against your hole to prepare you and you can already tell that he’s huge.

Slowly he pushed himself inside forcing a sharp cry from your gut. His hand shot up to cover your mouth but he made your tooth cut your lip. The metallic flavor made itself known on your tongue.

You hated blood but it tasted so good in the moment. He thrust into you slow, squeezing your hand to prevent himself from moaning. 

Every ridge and vein could be felt against your walls. You wanted all of him to be buried deep inside of you. You could feel your legs sliding up around his back and pulling him in deeper.

Your hand squeezed his back, making him stop mid-thrust. 

“What is it? Am I hurting you?”

“No, just...go faster please.”

His eyes brightened and he sped up without hesitation. You could feel your back arching up off the ground as he plunged himself deep into you. The pale moonlight glowed perfectly on his beautiful dark skin, allowing you to see that wonderful smile when he moved upwards.

Every movement felt like you were being impaled but it felt oh so good. Your guts were screaming and your clit was aching.

Your eyes started rolling to the back of your head and you clamped down around him. Squelching resonated through the air along with repressed shrieks.

Replacing his hand with his lips, he let you moan into his mouth as you both came together.

His fingers stroked your sleeping face and now clothed body as he waited for his own wave of sleep to befall him. As his eyes closed all he could think of was the one thing you gave him since the day you met.

Hope.


End file.
